


words are spaces between us

by confines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Danny is Jackson's only friend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Super hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confines/pseuds/confines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Jackson crying in frenmies really got to me. I'd love to read a fic where his super hearing makes him listen to something hurtful he wasn't meant to hear, and cries as a result but this time have someone comfort him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Fill from teenwolfkink @ http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=3196983#t3196983<br/>Jackson accidentally eavesdrops on Lydia and Allison and doesn't like what he hears. Danny comforts him. Title stolen from Breakdown by Seether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words are spaces between us

Jackson’s sitting in Biochem when he hears her.

Lydia’s walking down a hallway in the main building, her heart beating its steady 89 beats per minute that he’s grown so accustomed to. Jackson thinks she might be running her fingers through her hair. Allison’s talking beside her, asking her about some party list.

“Jackson? No, I didn’t invite Jackson.” Lydia answers her with an icy tone.

“Why not? I thought you were over the breakup.”

“Oh, I’m over the breakup.” Lydia twists in her locker combination as Allison leans against someone else’s, “It’s the fact we ever dated that I’m having a trouble with.”

“Come on, Lydia.” There’s a brief pause. “He’s not that bad.” She puts emphasis on ‘that’, as if to say he is pretty fucking horrible. But he’s not that bad. He feels offended, and she was defending him.

Lydia grabs something out of her locker, maybe a bag, then slams it shut. “Jackson Whittemore is just a pathetic little boy trying not to get sent back to the orphanage.”

Jackson swears he can hear Allison’s brow furrow. “Orphanage?”

“Yeah, he’s adopted. His real parents died right before he was born. I guess they saw him coming.”

After that, Jackson doesn’t hear anything. He can’t even hear what Mr. Harris is saying. He feels like he’s got a pair of headphones on, and they’re set to white noise.

He sits through the rest of class feeling like his world has been tilted on its side. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Lydia Martin hates his fucking guts.

He bumps into Danny while heading towards Algebra. When Danny sees his face he grabs him by the shirt, tugs him into the boys’ bathroom down the hall.

“What do you want, Danny?” Jackson doesn’t have time for this. He’s got an 86 in Algebra and if he can just pull it up a little higher, make it a little better, maybe-

“Jackson, you’re crying.” 

“I’m what?” He pushes past Danny, looks in the mirror over the sinks. Tears are streaming down his face, his eyes puffy enough that fuck knows how long he’s been doing it. He wonders how many people noticed, hopes he can convince them all it’s allergies.

He scrubs at his face, gets toilet paper from a stall and blows his nose, flushes it. Breathes in. Breathes out. He focuses on Danny’s heartbeat, on his breaths. He tries to match him, breath-for-breath.

When he gets himself under control again he becomes aware that Danny is staring at him from outside the stall, over by the sinks. He’s looking at him with pity. Soul-deep, I’m sorry you have cancer, pity.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Jackson snarls.

“My best friend.” Danny says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. He walks over to the stall, joins Jackson in the tight space. He pauses for a moment, and then pulls Jackson into his arms.

“Get off me.” Jackson says, wrapping his arms around Danny.

“No,” Danny says, face in Jackson’s hair. “Tell me why you were crying and didn’t notice.”

Jackson buries his face in Danny’s chest, which he’ll deny later. “Lydia said something.”

“Yeah?” Danny sounds disappointed. In what, Jackson does not know.

“Yeah, she told Allison-” Jackson’s voice cracks. “She told Allison that my parents died, that they must have seen me coming.”

Danny’s arms tighten around him. “What a bitch.”

Jackson lets out a short, slightly hysterical laugh, begins detaching himself from Danny’s arms.

“Do you feel better?”

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.” Jackson says, but he knows Danny won’t.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Danny picks up his bag from where it lies wedged on the counter between two of the sinks, “I’ll see you at lacrosse, okay?”

“Okay.” As Danny walks over to the bathroom door he says, “Wait, Danny.”

Danny looks back, expectant.

“Thanks. Thanks for being there.”


End file.
